Slayer X
by Jellybean Disaster
Summary: Gatti's life before becoming a dragonslayer and protecting the Chikara Tenshino. His life when he fought side by side with his enemies now, and the story of a special girl that changed the his life forever.
1. Dream on, My Little Boy

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I would HIGHLY HIGHLY HIGHLY suggest that you NOT read this unless you have read my other fanfiction, The Vision of Escaflowne: AU, because this story branches off of that one. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE turn back unless you don't want to be spoiled! Thank you! :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: You know, I've begun to think about this, and I wanted to post it after I was finished with Escaflowne: AU, but then I figured that if I waited, I'd lose interest and not want to write it anymore, like what happened with my other fic, which I'm seriously considering discontinuing. So, here it. Here is Gatti's story. Enjoy, Gatti lovers. XD

--------------------------------

I can't really think of where to start. There are so many things that happened within the past year, and some of them…I've been trying so hard to forget.

But sometimes…sometimes you just _can't_ forget. You just _can't _forget that smile, or those eyes. Or the love that you once shared. It's too hard. And it hurts…this is my story. A very painful story that goes so deep and so far.

Long before I was even a dragonslayer, (laughter) long _long__ long before_ I had met Hitomi, and before the war over the power of fate had begun, there was a time where there was peace. Though peace for me was an old broken-down shack on the outskirts of the Zaibach slums, it was the life.

When I was three, my father walked out of the house one day. Expecting that would he be back for supper, he never came back. In fact, he never came back period. My father was gone, and he never returned.

Soon after, my mother died of unknown causes. The people around me said it was witchcraft, but I was far too little to understand what witchcraft meant at the time.

It was that I was sent to a poor orphanage and raised there by my teacher. From then on, life was good for me. I had learned to forget my parents, for I was far too young to really grasp their personality at the time. I developed like a normal child, and a passion for swords. I played nice with other kids. You know, it's not like I beat them up or anything…

…well, except for that one ki—err, that's not important…

As I was saying, as I grew up to be nine, I loved playing with wooden sticks, pretending that I was the guardian of the goddess from the mystic moon. How ironic, huh? My wooden stick was my sword, and I would pretend that I was slaying a dragon. Again, an ironic comment.

A year after I had grown out of playing with wooden sticks and such, I met my best friend the day he had come in from the rain. A boy with pale skin, blue eyes and fine cut brown hair had wandered in one day, looking for refuge. He had come in with a black eye and a bruise on his arm.

It was funny; all of the sudden, he came in and started to sleep and eat like the rest of the children, though he wasn't actually in the orphanage. Pretty soon our teacher just went ahead and added him to the rest of the list of kids, and soon he started to act like the rest of the kids.

No one really knew much about his past. No one except for me. He came and sat by me once when I was playing with the others kids. He never talked about his past, merely saying that he had just run away from home.

I had later found out that Dalet's father beat both him and his mother, which explained the black eye and the bruise, and his violent behavior. However, he never really was violent when I was with him, or when he was around children his age. But everything he did, he always thought it was good enough. He was always pushing to do something more, or to go the extra step during lessons.

This was because Dalet's father and continuously told him that he was a mistake; that he was never meant to be conceived; that he'd never be good enough, and that no matter how hard he tried, he'd always be a failure. That's what I think, anyway.

One thing was for sure; Dalet had a _passion _for music. Piano, and violin. Surprised? I was too, for a time. He said it was a way for him to express himself, and to block out the pain that his father had caused him. Dalet loved his violin the most, however. The music that he had played was…phenomenal.

I suppose sometimes his father would beat him for that, too. His father didn't like music; but his mother loved it. He told me that he used to like it when his mother would sit in the foyer and listen to him practice. But then he ran away, and after that, he said, he had never really played piano.

One day we decided to leave the orphanage and head out to start life on our own, together. The only thing that held us to life was each other. Dalet was like my brother.

We shared a dream. I wanted to be a soldier in Ziabach. And so did Dalet. Dalet never really tried to one-up me, it was always the other kids that he was trying to one-up. I was really his only friend back in the day.

We both wanted to be dragonslayers. So from that day forward, we had set out on that dream and planned to be slayers together, fighting side by side.

That is, until she came.

After we had left when we were 14, he stopped playing his violin. In fact, he never really played it much at the orphanage…you know that I come to think of it…the only time I ever heard him play his violin was when Azalea sang one time.

Azalea had the most beautiful voice…

--------------------------------

_S L A Y E R X_

_Chapter One_

Dream on, my Little Boy

--------------------------------

Gatti's trench coat covered him as he laid on his cot in a broken down room in an inn. A book, half open to a page held by his thumb was lying on his slowly moving chest, rising up and down. Curly bangs hung in his sleeping face.

The light from the sun covered by smog shined in the dusty windows.

"Get up."

Gatti ignored the voice that was talking to him. Instead, his eyes remained shut. The hand of the voice reached down and snatched his book and smacked him on the head. Gatti's blue eyes instantly shot open and he got up, looking at the voice.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Get up, you lazy ass," Dalet growled. Gatti rubbed his eyes lazily and itched his nose, sniffling. Dalet walked over to couch and plopped down, his arms folded.

"What?" Gatti asked.

"Are we gonna go? I'm hungry, and you're taking too long."

Gatti grinned sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm _so sorry_, your highness," he grinned. Gatti folded the page of his book and set it on the table beside his cot. He swung his legs around on the bed and stretched, his trench coat serving as a blanket fell to the floor. He leaned forward on the window and rubbed some of the scum and dirt from his with the side of his arm.

Dalet picked up the book and flipped through the pages.

"You actually believe this?"

_Dalet__ thought I was crazy. I believed in the goddess from the mystic moon. That book that Dalet had picked told about her and the legends of Atlantis, her power, and what was prophesized many years ago. I was interested in learning about her; I'd sometimes find myself looking at the Mystic Moon and wondering if Hitomi would ever descend in our time. I wondered what she was like...(laugh)…but you know, Hitomi was _WAY _off…but you know…it didn't bother me when I met her. _

Gatit looked at him innocently, "What? So what if I believe in her?"

"You do know that isn't possible," Dalet started, "It's probably just a myth. The Mystic Moon is probably too cursed and deserted to support life, anyway."

"What little faith in ye."

Day had broken, and the alleyway below was filled with the poor merchants trying to sell their goods and make some sort of a profit.

Surviving on this side of the slums wasn't easy. Almost everyone was poor, and hardly anyone made a significant wage to survive.

…which is exactly why Gatti and Dalet always stole a good from the market fro breakfast. Stealing was a common thing in the Eastern Zaibach slums. No one had any money, and no could afford any food. Gatti never liked to steal; but he had to survive somehow.

He had to survive. As long as he could become a dragonslayer, he could die happy.

---------------------------------

Gatti whistled innocently. Dalet walked in front of him. At Gatti's carefree tune, Dalet rolled his eyes and looked toward their target for today.

Two loafs of bread and a pound of watermelon.

Gatti instantly struck up a conversation with the man behind the stand. As he and Gatti conversed happily, Gatti putting on a false act, Dalet snuck off to the side, looking around casually before hastily snatched to loafs of breath and hiding them beneath his trench coat.

"It's always cloudy, isn't it?" Gatti looked up, smiling.

"It's a shame. Sunshine would be nice, huh?" the man joked. Gatti smiled gingerly. Dalet walked behind Gatti and over to the watermelon stand. He looked around casually before stealing one of the watermelons as well.

Gatti grinned and leaned against the stand, sticking his leg out in back of him. Dalet came behind him and tripped, falling flat on his face. In the process, the two loafs of bread that he had snatched, and the watermelon, in which it splattered everywhere.

The merchants everywhere looked straight at the scene that had just been displayed in front of them. Dalet and Gatti looked at each other. Dalet blinked, looking around, smiling casually. Gatti looked at Dalet, about ready to string him up by his neck.

"THEIF!" the man cried, "I SAY, THEIF!"

"And now we run!" Dalet yelped and scampered away, Gatti falling behind. Gatti legs were pumping with strength, his feet moving fast. Dalet lead him down the alley, several angry merchants following them. Black trench coats flowing behind them, the both of them bolted away.

Gatti knocked over several trash cans for them, hopefully tripping them. Two of the merchants flew forward, hitting the ground. Gatti winced as he looked back at them. It was finally that they stopped, angry fists shaking at them.

"THEIVES! LOW LIVES!"

Gatti grinned and saluted, flying away with Dalet.

They had stopped in another slummy neighborhood right next to theirs. Dalet leaned against the brick walls. Gatti knelt down, huffing. Gatti started to laugh. Dalet grinned, and started to laugh as well.

"So much for breakfast," Gatti huffed, dusting himself off.

KABOOOOOOOM!

The building about a street over exploded, fire roaring in the midst. The top and blown right off, shingles and glass fell upon Gatti and Dalet, and they shielded their eyes from the harmful debris. Dalet looked incredulously at the inferno from where they were.

"What the _hell _was _that_!?" Gatti shouted.

"This has been an interesting morning," Dalet muttered.

"Yeah…yeah, it has," Gatti agreed.

Rapid footsteps came from behind them. Dalet and Gatti both turned around, watching several soldiers fly past them, drawing their swords. Dalet looked at the soldier and then back the explosion.

"What happened there?" Dalet pondered.

"Was that a factory?" Gatti asked.

"Yeah, I think that's what it was."

"Whatever that was, it's gone now," Gatti shot a grin at Dalet who raised an eyebrow.

"There's been a lot of explosions lately," Dalet added, and walked past him, towards the direction of the soldiers. Gatti starred at him.

"Really? Where?" Gatti caught up with him, walking at his side.

"All over…mostly in the slums. It's been all factories, my sources tell me."

"Why factories?" Gatti asked.

"Pollution in the slums; 's located right next to the slum residences," he answered, still walking forward.

"Oh, that makes sense," Gatti looking to his side. Dalet cast a glance up to the burning inferno, looking in regards to the destruction.

"What a bad day," Dalet muttered.

--------------

_Explosions didn't really mean that much to me back then. Well…nothing really meant anything back then, just as long as we both survived enough to be dragonslayers. Dalet was a night owl. Every night he went out and hung around the city, sometimes getting himself into trouble – sometimes drunk, but not often. He only did that when he was around me. We both got drunk together. Of course, one night we had to stop doing that because we—_

_ --well, nevermind…I'd rather not get into that._

_ This night…this night was different. _

The sun began to set in the slums city. The city was bustling busily; people had places to go and people to meet before they returned home. Dalet strolled through the night time city, casually looking around and hoping to get something to eat.

A couple past Dalet. He turned around, looking at them stroll by through the city.

"They're wearing nice clothing…" he muttered to himself. He turned his head to the right. There, a girl stood, talking to a boy in a fine, white silk dress. He cocked his head.

"That's strange."

"Pardon me," a man brushed past Dalet. Dalet jumped, turning around, watching him walk away.

"He's dressed nicely, too."

"Didn't you hear? The nobles are holding a grand ball tonight," a woman giggled to her friend.

"Oh, how _wonderful_," the woman chuckled back, "I do wish I could come."

Dalet's blue eyes widened slightly at the news. His eyes returned to their normal shape again, as he began to walk further into the city. Silently, he began to come down on himself.

_If only I could have two…Gatti and I could go. Just two…that' s all. Just once, I want to live like a noble, even if I don't get to be a dragonslayer. _

Dalet looked up at the earth hanging in the sky, the moon at it's side. His eyes showed a simple longing. Silently, he stared in silent prayer.

_I don't know if you're real or not…but…Gatti believe you're real. Can you grant us a luxury? One is all I'm asking. _

A wind passed through, pushing the fur on the rim of his trench coat slightly. The strands of thin hair rustled against his face. And he continued to walk, knowing that no miracle would ever come to him. He looked down as we walked.

_Father I—_

_ SMACK!_

_ You're a mistake, Dalet! An embarrassment to your mother and I!_

_ You and your cursed music! _

_ SMACK!_

_ Father, that isn't true! Music is a—_

_ SMACK!  
  
_

_ Not another word, you maggot!_

_ SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

_ I'm sorry! …I'm sorry, father! _

_ SMACK!_

_ Dalet! _

_ Dalet huddled in a corner, hiding from his father's wrath. His heart lifted up at the sound of his mother's angelic voice. His mother was coming to save him._

_ Don't hit him! Stop hitting him! Leave him alone, James!_

_ SMACK!_

_ His mother fell to the ground. Dalet hugged his mother. A huge black eye swelled in his right eye, his cheek swelled. _

_ Dalet deserves to have sense beaten into him! He's nothing but a worthless—_

_ NO HE'S NOT! LEAVE HIM ALONE, JAMES!_

_ SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

_ DON'T TALK THAT WAY WITH ME, WOMAN!_

"Hey, you almost ran into the wall!"

"What?"

Gatti grinned, looking him straight in his face.

"How did you find me?"

"You're easy to spot out in a crowd," Gatti chuckled, "You'll never believe this."

"What?"

"There's a dueling competition…the winner gets two tickets to the noble's ball tonight!"

------------------

_I knew that night Dalet had been thinking about his father. However, the news of free tickets through a dueling competition really turned on Dalet's interest. _

_Little to known to me, one I went down that path, I would never return._

------------------

A/N: What do you all think? Good? I hope so. Yeah, these chapters aren't as long as The Vision of Escaflowne: AU, but I thought I'd just throw it in there. And to those of you who –haven't- read the Vision of Escaflowne: AU, you guys are probably utterly confused and probably had some stuff spoiled for you. Hahaha. :D I'm not mad, though. I would HIGHLY suggest that you go and read it before you read the rest of this. Well, before I get the next chapter up, I should probably finish my chapter to Esca AU, eh?

Hehe! Until next time!

©FullMoonBunny - October 11, 2004


	2. Only for Tonight

--------------------------------

_S L A Y E R X_

_Chapter Two_

Only for Tonight

--------------------------------

"A dueling competition?" Dalet looked at Gatti in confusion.

"Yeah, they're giving away tickets to the winners!"

"No kidding," Dalet looked ahead of Gatti, searching for where they were holding it. He blinked a couple of times, but then he spotted a huge crowd, gathered by a stage, or a platform of some sort. Gatti turned around, and the both of them stared at the platform, ideas running inside of their heads.

"Wanna go for it?" Gatti grinned. Dalet looked at Gatti.

"Really? Are you sure?"

Gatti twirled his sword.

"Why not?"

Dalet looked at his sword—well, it could be hardly called a sword, since it was so big and so wide and hilt was wrapped in red rope and was huge as well, Dalet carried it on his shoulder. A gold, protruding design ran from the bottom and up the blade.

"I think you should probably enter…I mean," Dalet motioned to his sword.

"Oh," Gatti laughed, "right."

_So, thinking that I would lose, I began to think to myself… "If we win, what happens then?" Of course, I wasn't really thinking of the consequences. One thing lead to another, and I found myself competing for a mere four hours in luxury, just to know what it felt like to be a noble. _

_Well, hey, it didn't matter right? I'd just return home to my normal life in the slums, I used to think._

_But do you remember when I was telling you about the smile and the eyes that I could never forget? Even after she was gone?_

_That's what I mean._

"There's a line?"

"Maybe," Gatti shrugged. He looked, standing on his tip-toes and looking above the crowd.

_Yeah, there's a line_, he thought. Gatti watched the competition. After the challenger was defeated, the man would boast about how he was the finest swordsman in all of Gaea, in which Dalet and Gatti would both raise their eyebrows in suspicion.

"Is he really gambling those tickets just so he can show off?" Gatti asked Dalet incredulously.

"Yes," answered Dalet, "and he's in for a rude awakening."

Gatti looked over at Dalet, who stood, looking up at the cocky man, bowing low to the audience just as he had beaten his recent opponent. Dalet put on a half-grin. Gatti turned his attention up front as well.

"He's pretty good," Gatti said after a silence. Dalet nodded in silent agreement. Gatti began to stare over at Dalet again. He looked at his eyeballs moving in little movements very quickly. Dalet was studying the moves of the one gambling the tickets. Gatti looked again at how he fought.

Within seconds, the opponent was down. Dalet put a hand on his hip and cocked his head.

"Next!" the man laughed, putting his hand in the air, "Is that the lot of you? How pathetic!"

"Those are some nice tickets," boomed Dalet. The crowd looked over at the boy that had spoken. Gatti jumped.

"I-I didn't think you were actually gonna _do it_," Gatti stared at him. Dalet walked forward.

"Sword?" Dalet spoke quickly. A blade was tossed to him. He caught it, twirling it some before putting it down in front of him.

"Are those tickets real? Or just a fraud?" Dalet asked him, in front of the crowd. Gatti smacked his forehead.

"_Oh geeeeeezzz…_" Gatti smacked his forehead, tightly shutting his eyes, and peeking one open.

The man waved the tickets up, almost carefree. Dalet followed them with a watchful eye.

"Oh, they're real, alright."

"Great," Dalet responded with a smile. He pointed his sword forward and gave a cue, signaling that he was ready for the duel. The man came at him, sword held high. Dalet blocked, fending off his blow, and signal handedly knocking the sword from his grip.

The man watched in horror as he watched his blade fly gracefully onto the ground, just below the platform. For a while, the man starred down at the sword and then back up at Dalet, in horror. Dalet put down the sword that had been given to him and raised his other hand, in motion for him to hand over the tickets.

"Oh _nice_," Gatti started to applaud, along with other members of the audience.

The man blinked a few times, and his mouth turned into a nervous smile.

"Ahehehehe…" he began to back up. Dalet frowned.

"Hey. Give me those tickets," Dalet's eyes bore into his. The man growled.

"You're gonna have to catch me first!"

Dalet's face became angered. The man jumped off the platform and the audience gasped. Dalet immediately took after the fleeing man. Gatti joined in, running after him.

"HEY!" Dalet yelled, "COME BACK HERE!"

The man took off, flying through the crowds of many. Gatti took off from Dalet, going down an alleyway away from the city. Dalet looked at Gatti running down the other way and returned his focus to tackling the man who had run away with his rightfully won tickets.

It was then that out of nowhere, Gatti came jumping out of one of the alleyways in front, right in front of the man, who jumped, scared silly. He turned around, faced with the angry face of Dalet. Gatti drew his sword and put it up to his neck.

The two of them were drawing quite a crowd. Dalet held out his hand.

"Give. Me. Those. Tickets."

Hand fidgeting and shaking uncontrollably, he plopped the tickets in Dalet's hand and took off, screaming. The audience around them paused for a minute, sinking in what had just happened. Then, they erupted into cheers and applause. Dalet took a bow and waved. Gatti shrugged, smiling.

-------------------------------

"WHOA."

Gatti looked up at the noble manor the ball was held at. Looking around him, he was surrounded by beautiful woman dressed in silk, men in fine clothing on their arms. Some carried parasols, others carried fans.

_I think I saw her in the crowd. Yeah, that was it. I saw her in the crowd right before Dalet and I entered. In was interesting; I don't really think I gave it much thought until I saw her later. But there she was; Amber eyes, raven hair and all._

Dalet walked forward a few steps, following the crowd when there was room to move forward. Gatti, while waiting, let his eyes wander upwards. The night sky was shining brightly with the moon hanging from the mystic moon. For a while, he starred in awe at the beauty of it all, blocking out the mass of chatter that he was immersed in at the time.

When the crowd finally began to diminish, Gatti and Dalet were able to walk forward freely without stopping.

_That's when I saw her. _

It was suddenly that girl with thigh-length, raven-black hair passed them, carrying a pink parasol surrounded by black lace at the edges. Gatti, however, only caught the back of her dress. The train extended about a yard, or so. The lower back of her dress was propped up, and covered with pink silk, little black bows going straight down the middle.

"Hey," Dalet nudged Gatti, who shook his head and began to follow him into the manor.

----------------------------

The inside of the manor was beautiful. The lighting was gorgeous; the ceiling held three, crystal chandeliers, all going in a straight row. The walls of the manor had glass windows, all along the top side. Everyone was dressed in beautiful silk dresses and formal tuxedo-like suits.

"This…this is great," muttered Gatti.

"What now?"

"I don't know…get drunk?"

-----------------------------

Somehow in that time, Gatti and Dalet were separated. Gatti didn't know when, but they were. All of the sudden, he looked over and noticed that Dalet was gone, probably somewhere else in the huge manor. He craned his neck over the huge crowd, trying to find him.

Sighing and having no luck, he grabbed a drink from the tray of the passing waiter and walked through to a less crowded spot, drinking the wind in one gulp, hand holding a now-empty cup.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"What a beautiful young lady."

Gatti turned his head to the old man and woman talking amongst themselves. They were looking forward in a general direction.

"That dress is just _gorgeous_," the woman whispered.

"She must come from a rich family," the man assumed. Gatti furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Who were they talking about?

_At the time, there were many people who were dressed in pretty silk gowns and such. To be honest, I had never seen a silk dress in person. Only in books. I felt out of place…like it truly showed I was a poor boy or stole goods from the market. _

_When I looked in that general direction, she radiated. I saw her again._

Her back was turned, and she was holding a wine glass; her parasol was folded in and she carried it placidly under her arm. Gatti couldn't take his eyes off of her. He watched as her arm came up and she sipped her wine glass, putting it back down again. A waiter came by, nodding at her. She bowed and graciously handed her parasol over so he could hold it for her.

She stood, alone and looked up to the ceiling, in while had been covered with crystal clear windows. Gatti turned his gaze to somewhere in the general direction of the crowd.

"Maybe I shouldn't get drunk," he mumbled, putting his empty wine glass on an empty tray. Time passed slowly when you weren't doing anything.

It was then that Gatti's eyes fell upon the orchestra playing light-hearted, happy dance music.

"Hehehe," a voice giggled, "What are you looking at?"

It took long for the sudden voice to register. Gatti looked down on the source of the voice.

The raven-haired girl smiled at him, awaiting for an answer. Dumbfounded, Gatti gapped, searching for one.

"The-the o-orchestra," he stuttered.

"Hehe, me too. For a minute, you looked a little lost."

Gatti smiled nervously.

"N-no, not at all!"

"Hey, do you want to dance with me?"

"…Um…I…"

"Oh, _c'mon_!"

"I…I don't know how…"

The girl exploded into laughter.

"You don't? I can teach you!"

She reached forward, grasping his hand tightly and pulling him onto the dance floor, the girl giggling all the way. Gatti stumbled along with her, unaware of what was just happening and what had just happened.

_It happened too fast. I wish I could spend that moment forever instead of talking like a dumbass. There are so many things I would have changed. So many…_

She put his hand on her hip, and grasped the other with her hand, holding it in the air in a typical waltz position. She rested her hand on his shoulder and smiled widely at him.

"Now you just have to go in time with the music," she grinned, "Ready? I'll lead."

"Right…" Gatti blinked, "You do that."

She took a step and Gatti followed, tensely gripped her hip and her hand.

"Just relax," she grinned, "Okay, so we're going to try to form a triangle with our feet."

"Um…how about just a line?"

Her amber eyes glittered with happiness.

"That's not fun!"

"Uh—'

"C'mon!"

She yanked him forward into a three step, Gatti stumbling on every move, careful not to step on her feet. Couples around them danced so neatly and in step; Gatti was struggling just a bit with that.

"Hmmm…how about a square?"

"Or a line…"

Gatti caught on much easier. His feet began to move in time with hers, and the girl grinned, knowing that she had done her job. Gatti grinned a little. Raven hair fell in her face as they danced merrily on the floor, forgetting the time. The dance stopped, and then ended close to each other, the girl staring straight up at him. She looked up, admiring the night sky.

"You're a natural," she whispered.

Dalet gapped from afar in the crowd.

"...What the _hell_?"

Almost dropping his wine glass before setting it on the tray, he starred that sight of the girl in Gatti's arms. Something pushed him from behind. Dalet fell forward before glaring back at whatever at pushed him.

Soldiers had penetrated the ball, looking around. Some had appeared on the other end of the dance floor. Gatti looked around, curiously.

"I wonder what they're doing here…"

The girl looked at the soldiers incredulously, then began to look around the crowd. Gatti stared at her.

"Are you okay? All of the sudden, you…"

"I…I've got to leave…it was nice dancing with you!" she bowed, smiling weakly and running, grabbing her parasol from the confused waiter and disappearing into the crowds. Gatti turned around, looking around her.

"Wait!" he called out. The girl whizzed passed Dalet, who grabbed her wrist. The girl panicked, looking at him with a fierce face.

"Let GO of me!" she growled. Dalet blinked. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who are you? What's your name?"

"That's NONE of your BUSINESS! I DEMAND YOU RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She smacked him across the face. Gatti gapped at the sight that had just been displayed. Dalet had grabbed her wrist and didn't let her go until she told him who she was.

"RAPE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "RAAAAAAAAAAPE!!"

Dalet let go immediately and was bombarded by rude stares, some of the people muttering, "Oh, what a dirty man!", "How disgusting!", or "Pervert!"

Dalet growled.

"What are you all _starring _at!?"

Gatti smacked his forehead.

"Nice going, now everyone things you're a pervert," he grumbled, and began to walk over to Dalet who was beginning to walk away, holding his cheek. Catching up with Dalet he turned, facing him.

"What was that about?"

"She _smacked _me! The little bitch _smacked _me!"

"She's not a _bitch_, Dalet, you didn't exactly ask her nicely!"

"But she _smacked _me! And she called me a _rapist!_"

"You wouldn't let go of her wrist," Gatti stared, "You should've let her go."

"Don't let them get away!"

A group of soldiers scattered everywhere, disrupting the ball. The orchestra had stopped, and a large portion of the people had left. Gatti blinked, and then dangled his head, his middle finger and thumb massaging his eyes.

"_Shit_, what a night."

"What are these soldiers doing here?" Dalet asked quietly.

_And even though through everything that had happened, I didn't really care. Her amber-eyes were engraved in my mind. Her voice echoing in my head, refusing to let it go. I didn't even catch her name. I was angry at myself. But I didn't know any better. Hell, I didn't even know why the soldiers came in the first place. _

_I knew at that point in time that I would probably never see her again, and it was just best for me to forget that I had ever seen her._

_…_

_Yeah. My thoughts exactly._

------------------

_I had actually walked home that night. Dalet…I think he went to buy food with the little money he had and return to the small house that we owned. I was on my own that night. It was silent walking home. The alleyways were empty, except for the merchants that began to pack up from their daily work._

_Who are you, I asked myself, What was your name?_

_I never thought they'd be answered. _

_But I was wrong._

_I was **very** wrong._

Gatti walked down the alleyway to his house, stepping in mild puddles and looking down as he walked.

He put his head up, looking straight ahead.

There, in front of him, was a lump in the alleyway of some sort. He cocked his head. Something was lying in the alleyway. He walked faster, trying to get a glimpse of what is was that he was seeing.

As her drew closer, a body formed. A body was lying in the middle of the alleyway. His eyes widened. Gatti ran forward, almost tripping. He dropped down next to the body. Ironically, the body had long, raven-black hair.

His heart pounded. He shook the body.

"Hey…hey, are you alright? Wake up," he said. The body didn't move. Gatti lifted it into his arms, cupping his arm around the shoulders. The face rolled onto Gatti's chest. Gatti's jaw dropped.

The girl that he had danced with had been lying there.

---------------

A/N: Hello everyone! The next chapter to Esca: AU has been posted, much delay, I know. I've been kind of busy, but you'll see why if you read my A/N on the latest chapter. Things have been a little hectic! XP

I only got one review, and that makes me sad… Please review! Gatti doesn't like it when people ignore him!

-reviews-

Macky: Thanks for reviewing, as you were the only soul who felt pity. XD The next chapter's up, so go and send a review for that one and this one, too. Thanks! :D

Please review! T-T Read Esca: AU and then read this, pleeeeeease! T-T

FMB

Happy Halloween!


End file.
